To Complete My Soul
by Twilight's-Mystery
Summary: After nearly 9 months of being away... guess who's back. Ms. Prongs.. or.. well.. I'm working on the name. Anyways, here's chapter 2, which was posted before, but taken down when I started to edit the chapters. I hope it's good and you guys enjoy it..
1. Default Chapter

To Complete My Soul 

Tisiphone/Tisi (Formerly known as Ms. Prongs)

Disclaimer: On my desk currently I have my Yugioh Deck, my CD player, a glass of water, a book called "Guilty Pleasures" by Laurell K. Hamilton and other various things, including papers, an uneaten cookie, and my phone... I own very few of what's actually on this desk... now, here's the question. Do you think I own Yugioh? If so... well, you know you need more help than me. (This coming from the girl who was recently caught arguing with a )

Authors Notes:

Tisi: Yay! I'm back, and I'm better than ever! Along with the sudden break in my four month writers block, I was inspired, yes that's right, inspired to write again! And on the most unexpected anime for me. My old Yugioh obsession!! Wai!

Yami T: Thus forth that means my Aibou will no longer be ignoring me. Which means I can actually muse again.

Tisi: You left me remember?

Yami T: I did not, you got caught up in your own little world of Inuyasha and .hacksign and simply forgot about your muse and other half.

Tisi: Well..seeing as how you ARE my other half--wait, why am I arguing with you?

Yugi: Because you got tired of losing the argument with the squirrel?

Yami T: coughs and smiles

Tisi: I was not arguing with the squirrel I was telling it off for scaring the living daylights outta me!

Yugi: so that's why you-

Yami T: Ok.. I think you should leave her be. If you're not careful she'll snuff you out in one of her stories...

Yugi: She wouldn't do that! Yami wouldn't let her!

Tisi: She would, she could, and she just might if you keep it up.

Yugi: Just get on with the story already ne?

Tisi: -.-;; Fine fine.. Here we go. My entry in ChibiZoo's contest! It's my version of the solving of the puzzle... amazing what my muse actually comes up with at nights.. sighs anyways. I realize it's a little pathetic and all... but, really.. how many americans are lucky enough to actually get to see that very first season? I was curious, so I did it.. so p Oh.. anyways. Here we go! Please I want feed back people!

To Complete My Soul

One can never tell these days, the difference between reality and illusion. Life could be reality, or it could be make-believe, like I pretend it is sometimes, to get away from what it really is.

Today was no different than the rest I suppose, go to school and feign the complete ignorance of a vertically challenged 15 year old who has no idea about the taunting going on behind his back. I pretend, or at least try to ignore the odd stares I get every now and then, or the various threats I get from the older kids. You know, the ones who, in the end, completely get the better of me, and my money...for all that's worth.

Once, when I was about 13, I knew this girl, she told me I had the innocence of a child, and that I was so kind and caring, that I'd do fine in high school merely for who I was. Well, we were friends for a few months, until the middle of junior high, when she turned 14 and fast became part of the 'in-crowd'. She was the first to shun me when it was convenient.

How's that for poetic justice?

There are those times, though few and very far apart, when the day will go well at school, people will steer clear of me, and I won't hear too much of what I'm not supposed to. It's those days, I've decided, that I'm dreaming or insane, or perhaps, there's the chance that somebody is looking out for me...if only for that day. It's a heartening thought really, and for the most part, what keeps me going anymore.

Truth be known, I never really started thinking about any of this until I got the puzzle from my grandpa. This really amazing golden puzzle that, he said, he got from an excavation in Egypt. He dared me a while back to finish it, and ever since then I've spent every moment possible to complete it, and it's nearly done...just a few more pieces.

See, he told me this story about how the person to complete it, if they make a wish, it'll come true. I'm pretty sure he knows I don't quite believe it, but I suppose it's fun to imagine, so when I finish the puzzle, I will make that wish. After all, if this really is the make-believe world I've created, it may just come true.

One can always hope right?

Pulling out the curious golden box with the hieroglyphics I can't read, I open it and pull out the partially completed mini pyramid and close eyes for a moment in thought. Tonight is the night I'll finish it. I don't care how long it takes.

Settling down and pulling out another golden piece I examine it quietly, then put it into an empty spot on the puzzle. With a hopeful expression I push slightly and am rewarded with a confirming click as it found it's proper place.

A little rush of exhileration swam though my senses, the first smile in days making it's way to my lips and I can't help but laugh at the pure absurdity of it all. A childish obsession I've carried for 8 years, with each new discovery and piece fitting into place I feel a peaceful joy spread through my body in tiny waves, a little like pride. Finally it will all come together, perhaps finishing this project will help me complete another puzzle...

However, as another satisfying click echoed in my ears, my smile faded a little and I remember exactly what brought this whole retrospective attitude on.

I look up from the assignment I'm working on over lunch when I see a few of my classmates talking softly to each other and casting glances in my direction. Averting my gaze I do my best to push out the voices that pop into my head by just thinking of what they say. In moving my glance away from the gossipers I catch sight of a group of people sitting not too far from me, gathered together near a bench, one person a boy was leaning against the bench and laughing as a girl sitting on the bench said something and that made the rest of the group laugh, all of them unaware of the teenager watching them from afar.

This hurt, it really did. To see them having such a good time together, again a complete let down. I see a kid with blonde hair walk up to the gossipers and whisper furiously to them, they cast one more look at me and disperse, leaving me dumbfounded. "What that was that about?" I muttered to myself in shock, he looked over at me briefly, at least...I think he did, then turned and walked away shrugging his shoulders.

It was odd, was he the one watching out for me? Or was it just my imagination. I feel a tugging at my heart, a little hopefulness, but it disappeared with the ringing of the bell, signifying classes were to start soon. Indeed, lunch was another illusion in real life.

Startled out of my reverie I looked around trying to place the distraction, and found, to my slight amusement, a piece of the puzzle. The 'clink' against my chair had been what had caught my attention in the first place. It was the last piece of the puzzle...but I still had quite a ways to go before I could use it.

Picking it up, I smiled a little and set it to the side continuing with my little fixation. Which each click and piece fitting together the odd feeling in my stomach grew slightly.

The gentle tune of the rainfall against my window lulled me in to a little trance and my work faltered suddenly. Looking over to the window I stood up for a moment, glancing out to the world beyond my room as the rain drenched it at the moment. Catching sight of two girls from school running down the street caused a wave of melancholy to sweep through my senses as I watched then share a jacket as a make-shift umbrella. I smiled weakly when I heard their distant laughter, as they tried to escape from the torrage of water, but really, if you looked close enough, the didn't really seem to care.

Oh, what I wouldn't give to be like that, to be able to run down the sidewalk with a friend, sharing a jacket to keep out of the rain. Or more so, I'd even enjoy an idle stroll, ignoring or enjoying the rain...so long as I had a friend by my side. Oh sure, I suppose I have Anzu who talks to me every now and then, but she's just not the same. Besides, she's got her friends and her own life, I have...well, whatever.

Probably why Grandpa gave me the puzzle in the first place, keep me busy because I have no friends. I thought to myself sadly but gave up on pitying myself and continued the work on my puzzle, again slipping off into my own reverie.

Vacation was finally here, and Anzu even invited me to her house for a while! At least, that was the plan for today, she told me to meet her just outside the school.

Hopping down the stairs two at a time, clutching the golden box in my hands I looked around for a moment. A curious expression graced my face when I noticed she was no where to be found, then I heard a familiar laughter ring in my ears and I turned to the north court yard and my eyes widened.

"Anzu Hayaku kudasai! Let's get going, the movie starts in half an hour!" I heard one of the other girls call in an annoying soprano tone as she waved to Anzu who was walking slowly across the grounds, she waved back and then looked around, her gaze finally landing on me and my eyes widened in hope.

"Chotto minna!" she called and ran up to me, her brunette hair bouncing as she did so. Coming up to where I was, we both heard the annoyed sounds the group made.

"Ah, hi Yugi." she said nervously.

"Hey Anzu..." I said slowly, masking the pain I felt with indifference but placing a smile on my face all the same.

"Um, Yugi...I'm so sorry, the guys invited me to see this new movie that's coming out today, I was so caught up in the excitement that I completely..forgot about inviting you over, you understand don't you? I mean we can meet up later on right? Like tomorrow or something. Right?" she asked her sapphire eyes glittering slightly.

I smiled wistfully and nodded. "Kitto, go on and have fun Anzu."

"Honto?" she asked shocked.

"Hai! Kitto, go on...eat some popcorn for me would you?" I asked jokingly and she smiled in relief.

"You got it kid." she said and turned to her friends who were looking our way impatiently, casting one more glance at me she tilted her head to the side and nodded. "Ja ne Yugi!"

"Matta ne Anzu." I replied simply and watched her bound over to her friends as they suddenly burst into excited chatter.

"Shigata ga nai..." I muttered to myself and looked down at the golden box in my hands and blinked furiously, barely managing to quell the tide of tears threatening to fall, so caught up in my reverie I managed to not notice the warmth eminating from the golden case, or the silent shattering of my soul that day.

Hm, only four more pieces and this puzzle would be finished.

With a quick glance at the clock setting on my desk I also noticed that it was half past midnight. I'd really lost track of time, which, I'm sure, would explain why my eyes were so sore.

"Just a few more..." I murmured to myself before picking up another piece and turning it over in my hand, examining it quietly. A vague warmth travelled from the tiny golden piece to my body and forehead creased in mild curiosity.

Mm...just my imagination. I'm way past tired. I thought to myself in minor amusement as I placed the piece at the bottom of the puzzle and smiled as it went into place with a complying click causing a thrill of excitement to rush through my body.

It was almost as if I could feel the air crackling with energy as I took yet another piece and set it in place with a click. So close...so close...I chanted repeatedly, the mantra doing very little to ebb the thoughts rushing through my mind.

Two more pieces. I repeatedly the step with the last small piece and with the confirming clock, and a small dip into my imagination, I felt a little closer to unravelling a mystery that had plagued me...well for years. That wish that I would make, with this final piece...maybe it would come true, then both puzzles would be complete.

Picking up the odd piece that would complete the puzzle that sat atop my desk, I ran my fingers over it. The eye of Ra, ancient Egyptian god, was carved into the gold. For a moment I felt an unworldly gaze boring deep into my own eyes as I stared at the eye, a glint of light flashing across it.

So entranced was I by this single piece that I let out a startled cry when a particularly loud clap of thunder and lightlning exploded outside my window, causing me to drop the object of my attention.

"Murphy's law on nature really plays in here.." I muttered to myself in annoyance, bent over, and picked up the piece then picked up the puzzle and moved to my bed.

"Well...here goes nothing." I breathed out and pulled the piece up and set it gently on the edge of the puzzle, pushing it in slowly, eyes narrowed in concentration and curiosity.

I knew my wish, and I knew it wouldn't come true, another fairy tale demystified by brutal reality.

"Just a friend.." I murmured to myself, heart pounding for some strange reason. "Just a friend, that's all I want..."

The click echoed through the room, but was rather anticlimatic as I lifted the finished puzzle off my lap and looked it over, staring again at the eye, but soon as I did I felt a gust of wind even with the closed window as another clap of thunder echoed outside my room. The eye flashed brightly and I nearly dropped it, till I realized something with a start, the eye was glowing now, and a multicolored ray of light shone from it.

I noticed suddenly, the beam was focused somewhere above me, no...not above me, on me! My fore...

With a cry there was a blinding flash of light and I felt a rush of energy through my body, and I recoiled backwards, hands still clutching the now glowing puzzle and I toppled off the bed with a crash.

Eyes shut tightly I felt a flurry of motion in front of me, and a flicker of light which caused me to shudder involuntarily. Something felt rather different...

Opening my eyes slowly I looked in front of me, and there, standing just next to my bed, was something...somebody...

My breath caught in my throat when I completely caught sight of who it was. A translucent figure, mimicking my school outfit, and standing about a head or so taller than me at full height was looking at his hands and arms in shock.

Standing up I examined him further. His hair was exactly like mine, raven black with the natural crimson hi-lights, and the blond bangs framing his face, only his were more defined. His eyes, filled with confusion and untapped emotion were startlingly similar to my own, only they bore a blood red tint to them, slanted and darker looking.

I tilted my head to the side, staring at the tall look alike as he examined his surroundings and muttered in a foreign language.

His eyes landed on me, and widened in shock. "By Ra!" he exclaimed and looked at me before his forehead knitted in confusion. "Where...am I?" he asked suddenly, his voice an octave lower than mine, and smooth as silk, even when etched in complete loss.

"You're in my room...in Domino City, Japan." I said softly, unsure of my voice.

"Japan?" he asked curiously then looked me over momentarily.

"Who are you?" there was that voice again...

"Mutou, Yugi..." I said slowly, looking up at him with an odd expression on my face.

"Yugi..." he tilted his head to the side and a smile graced his otherwise expressionless features.

"Who are you?" I asked in return and he blinked.

"Yami." he said uncertainly. "I believe so..."

Why would anybody be named dark? I asked to myself in confusion. "You believe so?" I asked.

"I do not know exactly who I am..." he admitted, but waved the issue aside. "You, however..." he stopped when his eyes fell on the puzzle clutched tightly in my hands, then at my forehead.

"You solved the puzzle!" he exclaimed in amazement. "You are the one then!" he settled slightly

"What?"

He moved forward a step or two and kneeled to my height, till we were staring each other in the eyes.

I flinched at the sudden close proximity between the two of us, but my eyes softened when I looked into his own, he was staring intently at me, till his raised a hand and brused it against my forehead. "You completed the puzzle, set me free.." he murmured, never once breaking the contact between us.

"I-I did?" I asked, the story grandpa told me, of the powers the puzzle held, could they be true? Then if so...the wish...

"So pure," I heard suddenly and snapped back to reality when he moved his hands to the puzzle grasped in my own and brought it up so we were both holding it in our hands, his own covering mine as the puzzle seemed to hum with energy untapped

"Motomeru itsuha no...kouyuu.." I breathed out in shock and he looked at me curiously before the puzzle flashed suddenly causing the two of us to close our eyes.

"That's all." I sighed, dragged back to my own world, the transluscent one named Yami looking at me in curious concern.

"You, wish for friendship..."

"That's all." I repeated and looked up at the dark spirit.

A crash of thunder startled me and his eyes narrowed slightly. "Don't worry, it's just a storm." He said suddenly and I blinked.

"I..I know, I'm just not fond of them." I said, the heat rising to my face as I admitted that fear.

He nodded silently then let go of the puzzle and shook his head, without the contact of his hands, I felt surprisingly empty, as if a part of me had been dragged away with his touch.

"Yami-" I started then stopped when he looked at me with those intense eyes.

"Yes Hikari?" he querried throwing me off guard.

"Hikari?" Light..

As if sensing my question he smiled thoughtfully. "We are one, you and I."

"One?"

"Light and dark. Hikari and Yami." he explained then thought for a moment. "Apart we are nothing, merely exsisting beings, but together, we complete the puzzle of our soul. No longer alone, Yugi, mou hitori no boku." his voice surprisingly gentle.

"No longer alone..." I said thoughtfully.

"I am the dark spirit, bound to the millenium item, but also, to you and your soul. We are one little light." he finished looking at me.

"We are one." I repeated and after a moment smiled.

"I will always protect you, your light, your innocence." he said as a promise and began to fade.

"I have a friend?"

"Always, little light." he said and disappeared completely, but the part that I had felt previously being pulled away from me, was suddenly replaced, I felt a warmth spread through my body and heart, and revealed in the unfamiliar feeling.

I have a friend...I thought to myself a wide smile spreading over my face and I looked at the puzzle in my hands.

And I will never leave you little one his voice echoed in my head, startling me at first.

/You're talking to me? Through my mind?/

Through the bond I heard his deep laugh and blushed slightly.

Yes little one, through telepathy, through our bond.

This was definitely a new area I could explore

After a moment I found a small rope and ran it through the hoop of the puzzle and tied it together, placing it on my neck, the new found weight a very reassuring comfort.

/Now we'll never be apart./ I explained when I felt a little bit of confusion seep through my--our senses.

So long as I draw breath, neverhe replied quietly

Then, with a startled smile, I felt him pull me into a hug, even though he wasn't here physically.

This too I reveled in, the warmth of a simple embrace, or smile. Truely it was welcome, my wish. It'd had come true...

"Thank you Yami, for helping me finish the puzzle." I said aloud and felt his confusion.

"I completed the puzzle, but you, Yami..." I said smiling almost shyly even as I spoke. "You completed my soul."

Tis the end.. well maybe.. shrugs I dunno.. really I don't!

Whattid you think eh?

Oh. Before I forget...

Japanese Words:

Motomeru itsuha no...kouyuu - Basically means "I wish for Friendship"

Shigata ga nai - That's basically, "Oh well, it couldn't be helped"

Kitto - "Absolutely/For sure!"

Honto? - Really?

Hayaku Kudasai! - Please Hurry!

Chotto Minna - wait a moment everyone

Matta ne - Later!

Well, that was about the most pathetic piece of work I've ever written in my life.

(Anybody notice, I'm a little bit of a pessimist when it comes to my work? But for good reason!

Probably the stupidest thing on the face of the earth. Cliché as they get.

I know Yugi didn't know Yami's name until a lot later....but there are only so many ways even a walking talking thesaurus can say "spirit" before it gets old.

So...

Feel free to drop me a line.

Praise, criticism...flames?

It's all up to you, I'll take all with equal enjoyment (because let me tell you. I'll be the first to flame this little piece of work..shudders)

This is what you get when you start on a song like Kawaita Sakebi, and end up with the Opening Theme song to Angel Sanctuary, as well as "Cries in the dark". Good song...

Anyways. Hope this wasn't a complete waste of time.

You get this far, please leave a review, any kind will do.

jingles a little cup in front of her

Be kind ne?


	2. From Darkness to Light

From Darkness to Light 

**Written by: The former Ms. Prongs aka TM or Inu-chan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh! ...why? Because I'm a poor college student, that's why. If I owned an anime, I'd be rich...and not here. P**

**Authors Notes: **

As odd as this is going to sound, this has been in my files for the past... however long it's been since I've written this...shrugs that's how long it's been... sad huh?

Anyways, here's the second chapter to my favorite story that I've written. Undergone editing twice...tonight would have made edit Number 3, but I figured, why push it.. Happy reading everybody!

Perpetual Hell.  
  
I believe that is what I consider the place I am in now. Astoundingly vast, yet all the same curiously claustrophobic; strikingly dark, yet open as well.  
  
A place where you could walk as far as you wish in any given direction, yet never once come in contact with any kind of object, inanimate or otherwise, let alone see where you are at the time of contact.  
  
The last thing I remember is being told to sleep, and that there is indeed somebody destined to complete the puzzle. This was some time ago, I dare not guess what time I am in.  
  
Rather irritating actually, I was told I would awaken when the puzzle was solved, so why in the name of Amun-Ra am I still stuck in this, prison? More over, why was I awakened at this particular moment, and not at the solving? Fates ill humor, or perhaps there is a specific reason in mind for causing me to sit and wait for the happening. Sit, or stand, or walk...or lay down. Does it matter? I could be lying down now, if not for the fact that I know I am pacing.  
  
(A/N: I feel the need to apologize already. This is almost a bit too much like what I would do being stuck in the puzzle, but what else would he do? Does he seem a bit, talkative? But let me ask you, wouldn't _you _be after 5 millennia in a place like that?)

Closing my eyes I am suddenly aware of a faint flash of energy that pulses through my body momentarily, leaving me surprisingly empty afterwards. Almost as if, something was added to me, then ripped away almost immediately after. Rather unsettling, to say the least.

For the next few minutes...or hours...or days...it happened a few times, at odd intervals, each time leaving me twice as confused, and vexed as I previously was. Hard to say, but I think this is what it feels like to be a jigsaw puzzle. Wait, what _is _a jigsaw puzzle?   
  
Blinking I close my eyes and sift through memories, and notice that something is out of place, not only do I have none of mine, but there are some here that do not belong to me.  
  
Reaching out mentally and physically I blink as a rush of emotion sweeps through my senses, almost knocking me down. A new sensation, this is...

_Blinking I open my eyes and then close them again. But where am I?  
  
This is not like anything I ever remember...not, that I have anything to remember that is.  
  
An odd sight, everything seems so surreal, the world around me is happening, but it is not, all at the same time. The sun is bright, yet it does not irritate my eyes. What world could this be?  
_

_Looking around I see a group of people in odd clothing, articles I am quite sure I'm not accustomed to, though I lack the ability to actually judge. There is a large building in the backdrop, as well as various shrubbery in the vicinity (_ok, so I suck at describing the back of schools!) _the adolescents were separated into groups, varying from 2, to about 8 or so, different height, hair color...skin color.   
  
Looking up again I see the mystifying sun is almost exactly above me, mid afternoon if I'm correct. But, this is not the time for such trivialities. Casting a glance around the area for the reason I am here, my eyes fall on a boy leaning against a tree, in the shade, a notebook on his lap, and a box at his side.  
_

_Tilting my head to the side I narrow my eyes slightly and move forward, an odd feeling considering I'm not really moving at all. Like that accursed puzzle atmosphere.  
  
I feel oddly compelled to be near him, but in getting closer to him my eyes widen and I let out a rather colorful curse. He looks identical to me! This is not possible!_

_He was shorter, this I could tell, looking no older than 8 years old, his eyes were a deep amethyst, which, even through the maturity bore an innocence I thought could never exist in the mortal realm. His hair, like mine, naturally defied gravity and was deep obsidian with the natural crimson highlights, and blond bangs framed his face, merely helping to reinforce the seraphic grace he carried. I raised my eyebrows at this absurdity. _

_  
Watching him look over to his side, I followed his gaze to a group of people standing around near the tall building. They were whispering to each other, smiling at secrets nobody else knew, then looking over at the young boy next to me.  
  
What surprised me was the openly pained expression that graced his features at this action as he looked away and at the ground, which had now, apparently grown considerably more interesting than it had previously been.  
  
Suddenly I myself heard, though muffled as they were, voices, different voices, softer, louder...higher or lower. Scathing or gentle. It was startling. I could hear laughter, and hear taunting, the beginning of rumors...but what startled me, was they seemed to be coming from the boy sitting in front of me, knees now pulled to his chest. An odd behavior and mentality for someone such as himself to carry. _

_When he looked up I noticed his eyes shone with an unnatural brightness, glassing over slightly, as unshed tears built, but dare not fall.   
  
His gaze once again trailed away from the ground, this time to another group, these people looking to be enjoying themselves, a wave of melancholy washed over me, but I realized, again, this emotion was not mine. Eyes widening slightly the realization hit me; these feelings and emotions were not foreign to him. So if this was self-centric of him, then this surreal world, must be...a memory...his memory. _

_Curious, that a child such as himself should have sullen memories such as these._

_With that thought he looks up and over to the group again and this time they are joined by a blonde, who talks to them for a moment and they disperse. Shrugging he walks away, and for some reason I feel he chasted the group for something.  
  
Confusion runs through the boy's body and he blinks as something sounds in the distance and closes his eyes, shrugs and heads towards the building, the scene dissolving before I can even blink.  
  
_In opening my eyes next I am again engulfed in pure aggravating darkness. Agitation growing slightly I growl low in my throat then glare, with full knowledge that it would do nothing to relieve the new found annoyance.

Accepting the fact that nothing I do will vent the frustration I feel at the moment I sit down on the spot and close my eyes (though to tell the truth, you really can't tell in pure dark...can you?) and begin an attempt at meditation, hoping to at least sort through the new memories violating my mind.

Opening my eyes after an unknown amount of time I stand up suddenly and look around. The seemingly veil of pure darkness seems to have been pierced by a small tendril of light, causing a small path along the ground in front of me.  
  
Unsure of whether my mind playing tricks on me I decide to follow and see where it leads me. (Anything to get away from the monotony ne?)

Unfortunately as I step forward and touch the light a new memory invades my mind, and no longer am I aware of my surroundings.

_Shaking my head I curse all fates and anything I possibly can at the moment. But looking up once again I am in the surreal world I once was only this time, the surroundings are different. _

_Curious, I tip my head to the side and look around, I can feel a great excitement run through my mind, fully aware these feelings are not my own, and locate the source immediately, the vertically challenged boy I saw once before was bounding down the stairs from the building, a huge grin on his face, and a...very familiar box in hand. _

_Looking around he stopped, and I started when laughter rang clearly through the air. _

_"Anzu Hayaku kudasai! Let's get going, the movie starts in half an hour!" I hear and notice a look pass the boys face when he too heard this. Curiously I look around and see a brunette girl stop in her tracks and look around at the mention of her name, she nods then looks around again, her eyes apparently landing on the boy near me, a pulse of hope hits me and I sigh._

_"Chotto minna!" she called and I blinked, odd as the language was I could understand it easily, again, due in some part, to the boy standing next to me. She ran over to the boy and a nervous expression graced her otherwise innocent enough features. _

_"Ah, hi Yugi." she said nervously._

_  
Yugi..._

_"Hey Anzu..." he replied shifting from one foot to another, a smile on his face betraying the pain in his heart. _

_"O-onegai..Yugi...I'm so sorry, the guys invited me to see this new movie that's coming out today, I was so caught up in the excitement that I completely...forgot about inviting you over, you understand don't you? I mean we can meet up later on right? Like tomorrow or something. Right?" she asked her sapphire eyes glittering slightly._

_A wistful smile etched itself on Yugi's face and I frowned slightly as he nodded. "Kitto, go on and have fun Anzu."_

_"Honto?" she asked shocked. _

_"Hai! Kitto, go on...eat some popcorn for me would you?" I heard him joke and she looked startled at first but then smiled gratefully and nodded._

_"You got it kid." she said and turned to her friends who were looking our way impatiently, casting one more glance at him she tilted her head to the side and nodded. "Ja ne Yugi!"_

_"Matta ne Anzu." he replied oddly and shook his head as she bounded over to her friends and they burst into excited chatter, walking away._

_"Shigata ga nai..." he muttered to himself and turned in the other direction and looked down at the golden box in his hands blinking furiously, barely managing to quell the tide of tears threatening to fall, so caught up in his reverie he managed to not notice the warmth emanating from the golden case. But I did, the glow it let off was airily familiar, I also felt a jolt in my heart and cringed as a part of his soul shattered that day. _

Opening my eyes again I was startled to see that the darkness was broken by even more astounding bright light. Now, more than tendrils bright waves of light bathed the once eternally dark room in an eerie glow and I stared momentarily.

Indeed it was vast, seemingly never ending...but no longer in the dark I realized it wasn't all one level, it looked much like a labyrinth, of stairwells and doorways, an Escher room. (Anybody else just love the Labyrinth?) So how could I, in my exploration, not have noticed it? Yet another mystery for yet another time.

Again the light grew brighter, and I winced in pain as a bright flash caught my eyes. Growling in frustration I shook my head made my way towards a door that had just appeared. Curiously I opened the door and my eyebrows creased in confusion.  
  
It was a corridor, very long, rather narrow, and dark. A sense of foreboding flashed through me and I drew a breath and stepped forward out of the once permanent prison that had entrapped me for 5 million years and my eyes widened, another door!  
  
It was a bluish white and opened slightly, only a crack but I could see pure white light peeking from the opening. Curiosity peaking I moved to open the door but was stopped by an invisible force and I moaned in frustration, but it was short lived, because the force let go and with that the gentle hum of energy I had felt for the past, unknown time-span suddenly elevated greatly sending a chill of emotion and power down my body.

The doorway in front of me started to open, but before I could get a good view I was blinded by the light and suddenly pulled backwards.   
  
Suddenly, once the effects of the terribly blinding light wore off I found myself in an unfamiliar room, next to a bed, in odd clothing. Where am I?  
  
_Can it be? _I thought to myself in shock and realized something, I was no longer within the confines of the puzzle...  
  
Bringing I my hands up to view I blinked and my eyebrows raised, I was indeed translucent, pale, and wearing an odd uniform, so different from the robes I had been donning only moments earlier.

Muttering in the only language I knew I tried to make all of this click in my mind, but it refused to. Too many emotions, memories, new sights and sounds, it was all bombarding me at once, and giving me a terrible headache.

In my curious regard of my own form I had noticed somebody moving in front of me, but had disregarded it for the moment. Looking up my eyes widened, the boy from before! "By Ra!" I exclaimed and then felt a wave of confusion course through me. "Where...am I?" The pressing matter at hand..

"You're in my room, in Domino City, Japan." he said in uncertainty, his voice an octave higher than mine, and his eyes wide in curiosity.

"Japan?" I queried, not expecting an answer as I tried to take in everything at once, this...child, bore the same resemblance to me, he was the one from the memories. He was short, to say the least, a good head at that, and his hair was the same obsidian tipped red, with blond bangs framing his pale face.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked and I saw him shift nervously under my stare, so I averted my gaze out of respect. (which is more than he can say he gets from anything..)

"Mutou, Yugi.." he muttered slowly, an odd expression on his face as he looked up at me.

"Yugi.." I echoed thoughtfully, and couldn't help a smile that made its way to my face, tilting my head to the side slightly I examined the room his was in vaguely, and found it to be much like that of a child's, games spilled everywhere, his bed left virtually unmade, curiously I brought my full attention back to him.  
  
"Who are you?" his voice startled me back to reality and I found myself blinking.

_That is a very good question..._"Yami..." I said, the first thing that came to mind when I thought of my name..."I believe so." I added, only fuelling my uncertain attitude.

"You believe so?" he asked a disbelieving tone to his voice as he raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"I do not quite know who I am..." I started but waved that issue aside for a later date. "You however.." I murmured my eyes fell to the object he clutched in his hands, and the marking on his forehead, eyes widening slightly.  
  
"You solved the Puzzle!" I couldn't help the excitement that forced its way into my voice, truly this was a dream? "You are the one then!"

"What?" he replied shock evident in his voice. .

Someone as young as him, solving a puzzle that complicated...moving forward I knelt down to his height and looked into his bright eyes, now filled with uncertain confusion and found myself captivated.

He flinched slightly at the sudden closeness but his gaze softened and he returned the gaze, amethyst meeting ruby and something clicked in my mind, a subtle realization. Bringing my hand up I touched his forehead where the Eye of Ra was glowing brightly and muttered softly, mostly to myself, "You completed the puzzle...set me free." never breaking the contact we had.

"I-I-did?" he stuttered softly and I noticed a suddenly realization cross his mind. His eyes held every emotion he felt, and projected them openly, something that intrigued me more than I care to admit.

Bringing my hand from his forehead I found the puzzle easily, drawn to the energy it radiated and muttered, "so pure" under my breath, startling him from a reverie he had apparently fallen in, as I covered his hands with my own, the puzzle now almost humming with energy.

For a moment there was silence as, if possible, his eyes widened more, and I thought for a moment, I am of the shadows, but a spirit...bound to the puzzle in his hands...and he is the purity of light, so truly...

"Motomeru itsuhada no...kouyuu..." he said his voice barely a whisper, eyes intently staring into my own, before a flash of light caused us to break contact.

"That's all.." he added mostly to himself and he seemed to drift away again, into his own mind.

Curiously I watched him, concern growing when a saddened expression filled his features.

Suddenly what he said hit me (and not just the fact that he could understand it..)  
  
"You wish for friendship." I said realization dawning on me immediately.

"That's all." he repeated and looked at me again, but a crash of thunder startled him and he flinched again, my eyes narrowed slightly, a defense raising in my mind. "You needn't worry, it is only a storm." I said softly and he faltered then blinked.

"I-I know, I'm just not too fond of them." he muttered in embarrassment and a streak of crimson found its way to his face at this admittance.

Nodding slightly I stood up, letting go of the puzzle almost regretfully and shook my head. But as soon as I was apart from the young one in front of me, my counterpart, I felt oddly empty, and it was not a feeling I much enjoyed.

"Yami?" his queried stopped when I turned around at his voice, again I found myself staring intently into his eyes, "yes hikari?"  
  
He stopped and looked confused for a moment. "Hikari?"

Smiling momentarily I looked for an answer, before finally understanding it myself, things were clicking into place, finally. "We are one, you and I." I started.

"One?" he asked in curious confusion.

"Light and dark. Hikari and Yami." I explained then thought for a moment. "Apart we are nothing, merely existing beings, but together, we complete the puzzle of our soul. No longer alone, Yugi, my little hikari." I finished, my voice gentle and surprising me greatly.

"No longer alone.." he echoed, a thoughtful expression gracing his face.

"I am the dark spirit, bound to the millennium item, but also, to you and your soul. We are one little light." I explained softly.

"We are one." he repeated and, I assume, ran the idea through his head, before smiling, an action that lit up his features, bringing a certain beauty with it. (yup, he said beauty..nods silently .;;)

In the short time I had been out of the puzzle, I had not yet noticed how tiresome it was, not being surrounded by the energy that the cursed object possessed; yet kept me alive. I sighed softly and looked at him, allowing my mind to drift back to the confines of the puzzle. "I will always protect you, your light, your innocence." I promised sincerely and began to fade.

"I have a friend?" he questioned, at first it caught me off-guard that he'd ask such a question, but in a way, it was assuring.

"Always little light." I replied and completely faded from sight. With the connection to the puzzle I looked around and sighed, almost in content, I could feel him again, his soul and mine were truly connected, even if we were not physically near.  
  
I took a quick glance at the door that had barred me from entering earlier, and, upon closer inspection noticed that, much like his room, there were games, and toys scattered on the floor, and books lining the wall. A room of purity, my light.

_I have a friend..._echoed in my mind and I smiled thoughtfully leaning against his doorframe, half inside his room.

And I will never leave you little oneI replied and he was silent for a moment.

/You're talking to me? Through my mind?/ his confusion was evident and I shook my head in amusement and laughed, then stepped further into his room, kneeling down and picking up a plush toy, resembling the dark magician.

Yes little one, through telepathy, through our bond.I explained and ran my hand over the doll, a warmth radiating from it I leaned against the wall just next to the door.

There was silence from his end, but I noticed that after a moment, I felt closer to him, physically.

Gently adding my senses to his own I saw that he had put the puzzle on a rope and it was now hanging around his neck.

/Now we'll never be apart/ he explained and I pulled back my senses smiling fully now.

So long as I draw breath never.I said and with my senses reached out, through touching the Dark Magician, and embraced him and smiled at the confused relief that spread through his mind at the contact.

"Thank you Yami, for helping me finish the puzzle." he said aloud and I quirked my eyebrows in curiosity.

"I completed the puzzle, but you, Yami..." he aloud, and I felt a shy pause as he smiled, the feeling very contagious. "You completed my soul."

_You completed my soul... _echoed in my mind as I held the plush doll in my hand tightly, and exited his soul room.

_And you little one, you completed mine... _I thought to myself re-entering my own room, a certain satisfaction setting in my mind.

_We are one._

OWARI  
  
Yes, as odd as it is...it's over...done with. Yay? Anyways, yeah, just...let me know what you guys think, it's been about 9 months since I've written anything in the story realm, so finding this and reading through it, well it sorta gave me the little boost I needed to get a little bit of my confidence back in my writing, as I think that's what the problem's been.  
  
Anyways, take care everybody, I'll try coming up with something new soon enough... we'll see what college life mixed with work, and a boyfriend brings about. Take care!  
  
Ms. Prongs/TM/Becca 


End file.
